Heart beat
by Minty Buns
Summary: "Robot... is that all I am to everyone?" Ai is a robot. That means no romance, sorrow, or anger. That is until he got a little closer to a certain group member and thingd start spiraling out of w that Aine is back, it's too late for Ai to go back to no emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. Okay. It's been a minute. So I'm using my old fanfic account to write this story and place it here. For the time being. Anyways I hate long descriptions so here is my story!**

 **Trigger warning! Literally someone here was suicidal! If something like that bothers you, I recommend turning away.**

 **XxXxXx**

Ai has been feeling off recently. He has been more scatterbrained and people have been noticing his sudden shift in mood.

He slips up a lot in practice and has been more stressed out about perfection.

And it's all that stupid Reijis fault.

 _Ever since they finished touring, the two of them managed to be a little closer than before. It started with Reiji blabbing aimlessly about the tour to him while they were sitting in the plane. Ai managed to ignore him, but then Reiji started to ask him about his interests._

 _"Why do you need to know?" The android blinked._

 _"You seem so... mysterious! I would like to know more about you so we can become closer!"_

 _"I see no need why we need to be closer together. There is nothing more you need to know about me." He responded coldly._

 _"There is always a need, Ai-Ai! To increase your bond with a member close to you builds up a sense of trust. It makes you happy to know that there is another person to rely on!" His eyes sparkled. "It reflects in your music as well! Singing with someone close makes the song seem more... passionate."_

 _"Your explanation confuses me. It's not logical to have a better song just because you happen to have friends in your group."_

 _"That's why STARISH songs have such a powerful impact! I want us to have the same feeling!" He grabbed Ai's hands and stared intensely at him._

 _"Ai-Ai! I want to be your friend!" Ai was taken aback. What if this idiot is right? What if he can see if everything Reiji has said is correct._

 _"Very well. I guess I can entertain you for a bit."_

 _He talked about his time before he was scouted for QUARTET NIGHT. He then rambled about random things like what he thinks of certain movies or idols. Reiji quickly added into the conversation and in no time, they talked for hours. Ai seemed to have lost track since the plane has already landed._

 _"Oh I see that we are already here." Ai said, looking out of the window and seeing the night sky. "I guess that ends our chat."_

 _"You're talking as if we cannot have another conversation like this again, Ai-Ai! If you have anything on your mind, you can always talk to me about it!" Reiji winked at the robot._

 _"Anything... on my mind?" Ai tilted his head._

 _"Mhm! Anything you want to talk about!"_

 _"Then if I may... for the ride home, can we... talk some more?" Ai asked calmly. "Everything you talked about was... interesting. Even if they provide no benefit to my knowledge."_

 _"You wound me! Everything I say is valuable!" Reiji whined. As they headed for the exit. Ai secretly let out a small smile._

 _"You might be correct there."_

 _The way back was quick, since Ai kept slipping in and out of consciousness due to his battery running low. He still wanted to talk, thinking he can at least stay awake a little longer._

 _"Mikaze, you should rest." Camus said, noticing Ai's power going down. "You've been active the whole flight. The ride home is an hour long, you should rest until then."_

 _Ai knew that he was running out of battery and should be in "sleep mode" to prevent shutting down._

 _"Y-Yes I do feel a little sleepy." He agreed. He then felt something warm around him. He looked up at Reiji and saw him wrapping him up in a blanket._

 _"I don't need a blanket."_

 _"You're going to catch a cold!"_

 _"I don't catch colds." Ai responded. " **I am a robot, but you don't need to know that about me.** "_

 _"You never know! I insist! Also you can lean on my shoulder if you want!"_

 _"...very well then." He placed his head on the older man's shoulder before going into sleep mode._

 _"Good night, Ai-Ai."_

XxXx

"I wonder why he never asked for it back..." Ai wondered, getting up to lay down on his bed. Wrapping himself in the blanket, he thought back to the car ride home where Reiji offered him his blanket he used for the flight. As old as the memory was, he can still remember the warmth of Reiji when Ai rested on his shoulder.

"So warm... ha..." Ai dozed off before he heard a knock on the door, snapping him back to reality. Opening the door, he saw the one and only Reiji did that standing outside his door.

"R-Reiji? What are you doing here?" The android stammered.

"Hey Ai-Ai! I was just wondering if you're busy, but I'm also wondering why are you all red?"

"R-Red?" He flushes. "That's absurd! I don't blush!"

"You are now~!" The older man winked. "What are you thinking about?"

Ai coughed, cheeks fading to a slight pink. "If there isn't anything to talk about, I suggest you leave."

"Awe! You're being mean to me again! And here I was gonna ask you out on a date!"

"H-Huh? I refuse!"

"Okay okay! That was a joke! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out!" Reiji clapped his hands together. "Please!"

Ai crossed his arms and sighed. "You can come in."

Reiji's eyes lit up. He quickly ran in and sat down on the bed with Ai following after shortly.

They spent an hour talking while they were watching a cringey Japanese drama about a girl in love with a guy. Ai was invested while Reiji was laughing the entire time.

"That's interesting. Why would someone have feelings for someone that cold?" Ai asked, pulling his (actually Reiji's) blanket off of him.

"Well, because she knows that he may be hard to deal with, but deep down he means well. She knows that he's a really caring person." Reiji responded.

"I don't understand."

"Its like me enjoying your company." He looked at Ai. "You may come off as cold, but I know that youre actually a sweet person!"

Ai's cheeks turned pink as a small smile formed on his face. "I-I see."

"Ai, are you smiling?"

"Hm? Oh, I guess I am."

"You should! You look better that way!"

"I... look better?" Ai played with his hair. Reiji nodded and patted his head.

"I mean, you always look good, but with a smile, it increases it by a lot."

 _Reiji thinks I look good. Why does that make me feel warm?_ Ai thought to himself as he scooted closer to Reiji. Reiji looked over to him with a look of confusion.

"You're pretty close. Are you cold or something? You shouldn't have removed the blanket."

"I-It seems like I have crossed your boundaries. My apologies." Ai fried to move away, but Reiji tosses the blanket over his head and pulled him closer to him.

"If you need something, don't be afraid to ask. You can always lean on me." The older man grinned. Ai was thankful he wasn't looking at him, because he is pretty sure he's heating up.

"I don't understand why you would do that for me..."

"Because you're special to me, Ai-Ai." Reiji ruffled his hair before turning back to the drama. "Oh look! He's finally softening up. Not cold anymore eh?"

Once it got late. Ai waved goodbye to Reiji before closing the door and collapsing to the floor.

 _What was that? Why couldn't I pay attention to the movie? The entire time I felt hot and I felt my system crashing... **is there something wrong with my system?**_ Ai places a hand over his chest.

"I should make time to go to the lab tomorrow." He said to himself before cleaning up and heading to bed.

 _That night, he dreamed he was standing over a mirror. His hair was a mess, his eyes were soaking wet, and he saw a syringe in his hand. He analyzed his surroundings and concluded that he was in the lab, but he couldn't understand why he looks like a mess. His reflection then started smiling through his tears and said, **"You look better when you smile..."**_

Ai shot up out of bed only to have it be 3 am.

"What was that? A dream? I shouldn't be capable of such a strange human feature." The android stared at his hands.

After running a quick scan, he concluded that he is fine. He wraps the green blanket around him and stood up to go to the bathroom. After staring in it, he concluded that whatever he saw wasn't real and should be forgotten. His hair was messy yes, but he has not been crying.

"I'm incapable of such an emotion, but then... why was I experiencing joy earlier this evening?" He thought to himself.

 _You look better when you smile..._ he remembered the dream version of him saying. He also remembered Reiji mentioning that he looked better smiling. He then smiled in front of the mirror while trying out different poses.

"Does he think... this looks nice?" He placed a hand on his cheek and forced a grin before realizing that he looks silly. It's 3 am, his hair is a mess, and he's practicing his smiling in front of a mirror because some idiot said he would look good. Sighing, he turned off the lights and headed back to bed.

The next day he headed to the lab to ask the professor about his recent emotions. After knocking on the door a few times, the professor opened the door with a surprised look.

"Oh, Ai. I didn't expect to see you here, but I'm glad I did. Do come in." He stepped back to let the android in.

"I think I need a diagnosis check. Something is wrong with me." Ai said quickly.

"Is that so? Please, go into detail."

Ai paused for a moment. "I-I don't know why but... lately I've been feeling off. There is this guy in my group who I've recently started talking to more than often. Every time I'm around him, these weird emotions start to happen and I just feel a rush of emotions all at once to the point I can't identify any of them. They feel nice, but they also create problems for me." He finished talking and sat down in a chair. "So I think I broke something and I need to get it fixed."

The professor went silent for a moment before laughing. "Wow, you guys really do share a connection huh? Seems like something he would say."

Ai tilted his head. "I don't understand who you're talking about."

"Come with me." Ai was led to a different room in the house where he was always forbidden to go into.

"Ai, it's about time you've met Aine. He's a human who you're modeled after." The door was opened and in a white bed sat a boy who looked the same as Ai except scrawny. His hair was down past his shoulders and he looked exhausted. He turned his head and looked back at Ai before smiling.

"I've heard about you, Ai Mikaze."

Ai was shocked. Everything was happening way too fast for his liking. He couldn't form words, couldn't move, and couldn't think.

Aine looked up at the professor. "Uncle, do you think you can leave us alone right now? I want to get to know him more."

"Aine, I'm not sure that's a good idea. You just woke up last night and the amount of shock could damage Ai..."

"He will be fine. I will call if anything does go wrong."

"If you say so... and also... welcome back." His uncle smiled softly before walking away and shutting the door.

 ** _Am I being replaced? Is my function worthless now?_** Ai thought, staring back at the man who can obviously not get up on his own.

"Ai... come here..." he held out his hand to beckon him over. Ai slowly making his way over to him. Aine took his hand and pulled him closer into a hug.

"I can hear your heart beating... you were so loud that it woke me up." Aine said softly.

The robot was puzzled. "I don't have a 'heart beat.' I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. There were times where I was struck with an overwhelming sense of emotions from you. Fear, joy, embarrassment, and curiosity. They all felt so strong."

"Are those what I'm feeling?"

"Perhaps. Or they could be mine, considering that you are me."

Ai placed a hand on his chest. "I get struck by emotions every time I encounter a man named Reiji Kotobuki... are these your emotions?"

Aine blushed. "A-Are you saying you're in love with him?"

It was Ai's turn to blush. "M-Me in love with a buffoon? I thought these were your emotions!"

"We were always close. I though of him as amazing but I never thought I would have feeling for him. I don't remember much because of my coma, but I do remember always trying to catch his attention." Aine smiled to himself. "And the way he smiles always made me want to look away in embarrassment. Gosh, I'm such a loser."

Something ached inside Ai. "The two of us spent a lot of time together. We watched dramas yesterday." The robot said, questioning his own emotions.

"Oh really? We did that all the time." Aine laughed. "He really hasn't changed."

 _I thought that was something only we did together..._ Ai thought to himself before getting up.

"If you loved him so badly why doesn't he know that you were in a coma?"

Aine's face darkened. "I was in a dark place. I just happened to be in the wrong place to make an impulsive decision. I felt like no one was there for me, so I thought if I threw myself away, no one would even care. I tried to drown myself is what I'm getting at."

"You were depressed?"

"Yes. I remember that night that I tried calling Reiji, but he never responded, so I talked myself into thinking that not even he cares." Aine suddenly perked up. "I know! Maybe I can see if I can send him messages! You can give me his number and I can surprise him later today. I wish he could visit, but Uncle says that I can't see anyone yet until I'm a little better."

"I can't do that!" Ai nearly shouted, meeting with a surprised Aine. Ai quickly covered his mouth and stammered, "U-Uhm we need to get ready for our next album, so it would be too shocking for him to take in all this." He wasn't lying. He just needed to sound reasonable to make up for that small emotional outburst.

"Oh! But aren't you guys on break right now? That's a perfect time to catch up with him."

"...you are right." Ai admitted. "Very well."

"Oh thank you, Ai! You're the coolest robot ever!" Aine hugged him. Ai stood motionless, but he accepted the hug nonetheless.

 ** _Robot... is that all I am to everyone?_**

Ai finished his conversation before getting a quick checkup and leaving. Once he arrived back to the mansion, he was greeted by Reiji.

"Ai-Ai! Glad to see ya home!" He grinned. Usually, Ai would ignore him and walk past, but instead he smiled back.

"Glad to be home." Ai then remembered that Aine was supposed to call Reiji later today and catch up, but for some reason that didn't sit too well with Ai.

"Is something troubling you?" Reiji placed his hands on Ai's shoulders.

"C-Can we talk? In your room?" Ai fidgeted with his hands, avoiding eye contact with Reiji.

"Sure thing! Anything for Ai-Ai!" Reiji started walking to his room with Ai following after him. Once they got inside, Ai sat down on the bed and finally looked at Reiji.

"Reiji, what do you think about me?"

"Huh? This is sudden! Are you confessing your love to me or something?"

"Answer my question. What are your thoughts on my presence?" Ai said a little louder.

"I think you're a great guy! I really enjoyed our time together. I really, really like you! I thought you would know that of all people."

"That... makes me happy." Ai smiled a little and placed his hand over his heart. "Very happy."

"Was there a chance you knew this, but doubted yourself?"

 ** _Because I don't want you to leave me. My purpose here is coming to an end._**

"Yes. It was just doubt. Sorry for my outburst." Ai turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Reiji grabbed his shoulder. "Just remember, I'm always here for you. You, Ran-Ran, and Myu. I love you guys!"

 _Why do I feel uncomfortable in my chest? It could be because this treatment isn't exclusive to me. **It might have been better if I was the only person.**_

"In that case, can I... stay here longer?" Ai turned around. "We still haven't finished that drama after all..."

"Hm? You're still interested even though the show is not even good?"

"It has its own charm!" Ai argued. "That girl is actually starting to realize that she needs to fight back in order to be with her boyfriend without getting harassed at school!"

Reiji chuckled. "Does that mean Ai-Ai likes teen romances?"

"N-No! I just wanted to analyze how a typical romance drama plays out!" He defended himself.

"You just said it had it own charm did you not?" Reiji teased, leaning in closer.

"I have nothing more to say to you! Just put on the show already!" The robot was blushing with a small pout on his face.

"Alright, no need to get feisty." Reiji poked his nose before going to turn on their drama, leaving Ai a blushing mess as he follows him to the couch. Once the show is on, Ai sat close to him to the point their shoulders were touching which made Reiji uncomfortable to the point he stretched his arm and

wrapped it around Ai.

"Sorry, if you're so cold, it's best if it's like this. It got uncomfortable earlier." He sighed. "Is this awkward for you?"

"N-No it's perfectly fine! I feel comfortable like this!" A lie. A really bad lie, but for some reason, the idiot bought it.

"Alright then! Let's see if our heroine can finally fight back against her rivals!"

"Mhm." Ai nodded.

 _There is one problem, I feel like I'm overheating! I can hardly concentrate on what's happening._

Hours passed and it is now nightfall. Ai could hardly comprehend that happened the entire time. Something about the guy coming to her rescue because she got milk poured on her head. At the end, the finally kissed for a long time with the girl was crying. He said she smelt like milk which made Reiji chuckle.

"Are kisses usually like that? I feel like it's nothing but a sign of affection." Ai said.

"Hey! Don't say that! They don't look like that in a normal person's eyes but to the lovers, it feels so magical.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Ai looked at the older man.

"Yea, a while back. It was this girl I went to Shining Academy with. It was on a dare though, but she said I was a good kisser."

"I don't buy it." Ai argued. "You seem like a bad kisser."

"Why you wanna find out?" He smirked as he leaned in towards Ai. Ai felt like he just shrunk. He had no words to say and no idea what to do.

"I-I..."

"Here. Watch this." Reiji poked his forehead before getting up and going to his fridge to grab a cherry.

Finding one, he picked off the stem and placed it in his mouth. He ran back to the couch and sat in front of Ai. He opened his mouth and showed off a tight stem.

 _I thought you were going to kiss me! I'm about to malfunction again!_ Ai was blushing a little as he stuttered. "T-That is really impressive..."

"Here, you try it!"

"N-No! I refuse to be involved in such idiotic- mmph!" The stem was in his mouth. He shot Reiji a glare before attempting to tie the stem. A few moments passed and Ai stuck out his tongue a loose knot. It held for a few seconds before coming undone and flying off his tongue and onto the floor.

"Ahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" Reiji laughed, gripping his stomach.

"I want a redo. I almost had it."

"You're probably a better kisser than you think. You just never kissed anyone." Reiji winked.

"I want the knot to be perfect. Get me another stem."

"Okay fine! I'll give you a second try." He got up to get another one.

As Reiji went back into the kitchen. Ai heard his phone go off. Snooping, he picked up his phone and saw the number: Aine Kisaragi.

"Hey, Ai-Ai! Who's calling?" Reiji shouted from the kitchen. Ai froze up. If he tells the truth, Reiji would run back in, answer the phone, and will get all emotional to the point Ai would have to leave his room to give him a moment. They would spend more time after that without Ai having at least one more night with him.

 ** _I'm sorry, but you can try again later._** Ai pressed decline.

"I think it's just a spam call!" Ai shouted back. "Don't worry I declined it!"

Reiji came back in the room, a bowl of cherries in his hand. "Oh really? Well, if they really want to get a hold of me, they can call back later!"

"Yes, but for now, let's just enjoy each other's company." Ai popped a cherry in his mouth and spat the seed out, swallowing the fruit and later tying the stem in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out to show a perfectly tied stem.

"Oh! You actually did it! The first time you messed up could be because you're inexperienced, but with a little practice, you will be amazing!"

"Do you just think about this in your free time?" Ai threw the stem at him, causing Reiji to laugh and throw it off of him.

"Ew! I don't want Ai-Ai's germs!"

"And I don't want to listen to your crazy kissing theories." Ai replied, hitting the older male with a pillow.

Reiji fixed his hair from the impact. "Are you trying to start something?"

"No. I just figures that hitting you with a pillow would be the best method to shut-" The younger idol got hit in the face with a pillow.

"That's what you get for testing me." Reiji grinned. Ai narrowed his eyes before picking up another pillow.

"Oh, so Ai-Ai wants to fight me?"

"I believe that if I hit you enough times, you will finally be quiet." Ai said simply, holding his pillow over his head.

"You're on."

They ended up spending five minutes fighting each other with pillow until Reiji fell over. Ai stood above him and hit him repeatedly with a green pillow. Reiji smirked and tripped Ai from under him, causing the robot to fall on his bottom. Reiji then tackled him and pinned Ai's arms down next to his head.

"Hey! I thought we were't going to wrestle!" Ai protested.

"We never established rules now, did we?" Reiji smirked.

"I...heh... you're right. We never did." Ai smiled a little before chuckling a little. "I can't believe I didn't see that coming..."

"Why are you laughing? I won fair and square." Reiji noticed Ai starting to laugh. "A-Are you laughing?"

"Ahahaha! You're such an idiot! I-I can't believe you sometimes!" Tears were forming in his eyes. "Kotobuki Reiji, pinning me to the ground during a pillow fight- ahaha! I didn't even think of such a childish tactic!"

"It wasn't that funny."

"Heheheh- ahahaha!"

Reiji got off of Ai. "Wow... I didn't know you were capable of laughing."

Ai calmed down a little. "I don't think I've ever laughed so hard before, or ever."

"I can tell. You're crying."

"Crying...?" Ai wiped his eye and detected water. He never knew he was capable of tears. Then again, he never felt like crying before. It could be because of Reiji making him feel all sorts of emotions in his chest. "Could it be because... I find you amusing?"

"You're speaking as if I'm never funny." Reiji pouted.

"Probably not in the past, but for some reason now, I think that you are hilarious."

"Maybe you have a sense of humor now."

"Maybe you actually don't tell lame jokes." Ai smiled.

"Maybe so, but at least I'm making you smile more. I love it when you smile and laugh. It brings out a great side of you."

Ai blushed a little before playing with his hair. "Does it make me look... more attractive?"

"Hm? What kind of question is that?"

"I-I was just curious. Don't get the wrong idea!"

"Well, if you want my honest opinion, you were already a looker before you stared smiling, but now... it makes you seem approachable and it brings out the kindness in your voice."

"I see. If I remain like this, w-would..."

The phone rang again. Ai looked over and saw Reiji's phone on the table. He picked it up and saw the number: Aine again.

"Is it that caller again?"

"Don't worry about them." **_I'll block them for you._**

"H-Hey! Shouldn't we give it a listen first?"

"B-But aren't we hanging out?" **_Don't do it._**

"Ai, hand me the phone." Reiji's voice lost all the playfulness in it. It was casual and slightly impatient.

"I-It's about time I get going anyways. It's late after all." Ai shoved his phone into his hands before running out, leaving a confused Reiji on the floor.

Ai returned to his room, slamming the door behind him and leaning up against the wall. That was stupid. Why did he get all controlling and demanding of Reiji for moment? It doesn't matter to him anymore. Right now, Reiji should be all emotional and chatty. It shouldn't bother Ai. They were always close. It's only natural for them to hit it off again. Besides... he was nothing but a replacement anyways. A robot made only to replace the real thing. His face, look, and tone isn't original. It was copied. Knowing this fact, Ai made his way to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

"I am modeled after him. sculpted right down to the nose." He reached for his ponytail and undid it, letting it fall to his shoulders. His eyes widened at the shock.

He was Aine. Everything is perfect. He looks exactly like him. Ai stumbled back and hit the wall, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"Hah... This is his face. This is all his." He then remembered Reiji saying, _"You look better when you smile."_

"Was he really just referring to Kisaragi and not me?"

 _"You seem approachable and it brings out the kindness in your voice."_

 ** _That's because Aine was approachable for you._**

 _"I love it when you smile and laugh. It brings out a great side of you."_

 ** _And who's side was it exactly?_**

 _"You look better when you smile."_

 ** _That wasn't for me!_**

Ai reached for a pair of scissors and pointed the sharp end at his reflection, stopping right before it touched the glass.

"No... I must control my temper. It's just a bunch of complex emotions I shouldn't have to experience. I am a robot. My function is to be an idol. I may have been modeled after someone, but that doesn't make my purpose any more significant." He placed the scissors down and picked up a brush and began tying his hair up again to his original style. It looks a little sloppy, but Ai doesn't care at this point. He placed the brush down and went back into his bedroom while muttering to himself,

"If I'm hurting, it's not my pain. If I get replaced, it's because I'm broken, and if Aine wants someone I hold dear... I step aside. I am Ai. I am a robot, not a human. I..." He started losing consciousness.

"...I am incapable of emotions."

 **XxXxXx**

 **To be continued...**

 **Stay tuned for Part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ai woke up to find himself in Reiji's room. Analyzing the situation, he confirmed that this was when they were watching dramas together, but this time, it feels... off. He looked to his side and saw Reiji sitting next to him._

 _"Honestly, this guy really needs to stop playing around and confess to her already!" He groaned. Ai spoke up._

 _"What if he doesn't know fully that she had feelings for him?"_

 _"Hmmm, well... sometimes, taking the risk is exciting. Like, for example..." Reiji gently grabbed Ai's chin and turned his head to face him."_

 _"How I really want to kiss you right now."_

 _Ai was stammering. "H-Huh? H-Here of all places?"_

 _"Are you nervous? Don't worry, with a little practice, and you will be an amazing kisser." Reiji lifted Ai's chin and leaned closer towards him. Ai closed his eyes tightly and waited for a pair of lips to meet his, but they never came."_

 _"Hm? That's odd..." The older man said quietly. Ai's eyes opened, seeing Reiji dangerously close to him._

 _"You're not... Aine..." Reiji's eyes narrowed._

 _"Is... is that a problem?" Ai tilted his head._

 _"I can't believe I actually fell for a faker pretending to be him." He pinched the bridge of his nose._

 _"I'm my own person! If it's for you, I can change my appearance!" Ai stood up._

 _"Don't you get it?" Reiji's voice sounded cold- disgusted even. "You're made to replace someone. An actual human. Now that the real deal is up and about, you think we actually want to hang around you anymore?" He stood up as well. "Honestly, you think I would go for a sack of bolts pretending to be human? I wouldn't sink that low." He turned away from Ai. "Get out of my sight."_

 _"I-I..." Ai backed up. "My purpose is over... I should just be thrown away then."_

 _Reiji looked back at him. "Ai?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Ai..."_

 _"What do you want from me?"_

 _Reiji quickly walked over and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him violently. "Ai!"_

XxXxXxXx

"Ai! Ai! Wake up!" Ai woke up to see his two kouhais standing by his bedside.

"Mm... Syo? Natsuki?" He sat up.

"Ai-chan..." Natsuki said slowly. Syo added on, "We came into your room at noon because no one has seen you all day. When you didn't answer, we got worried."

"It's rude to come into someones room when they didn't give you permission." Ai said without any emotion in this voice.

"You idiot! You have a lot of nerve to say that-"

"What we mean to say is that we found you on the floor unconscious. We carried you to your bed and tried to cool you off. You started freaking out a moment ago, so we panicked." Natsuki cuts Syo off.

Ai quickly ran a checkup on himself. He concluded that he overheated and fell unconscious.

"My system seems to be fine right now. I am functioning quite well."

"Ai-chan..."

"We are worried about your mental health! You have been acting off lately!" Syo yelled. Ai was confused.

"Why would you be worried about me? I am a robot. My feelings should be the least of your concerns."

"I feel like you're only telling yourself this..." Natsuki trailed off. The blue haired robot bit his lip. "I'm not..."

"Well anyways, Natsuki and I have been talking and we both thing that you should go to the lab if you are going to crash like that. It's not healthy for you."

"I see... if that's what you really want." Ai got up. "I will return to the lab for a quick scan. If anyone asks where I went, let them know. Does that ease your worries?" The two boys nodded.

"Take it easy okay? If you need to talk to anyone, you have us." Natsuki mentioned before turning around. "We'll leave you alone for now."

Once the boys left, Ai looked down. "I'm only... telling myself that? Are they saying I can feel?" He placed a hand over his chest. "I better not think about this too hard and get ready. After all, this is the last day of our break."

Once he was ready, he walked out of his room and down the hall. On the way there, he heard Reiji speaking from his room. Pressing his ear against the door he was able to make out what Reiji was saying.

"Are you alright, Aine? I'm serious when I said I will pay you a visit... why not? Oh... you're not ready to go outside yet? Tell me when you are! I would love to catch up!"

"Of course they would meet up. They are old friends." Ai told himself before walking away, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation.

XxXx

"Ai? You're here again?" Professor Kisaragi opened the door. "Is it because of Aine?" The robot shook his head.

"My peers told me that I fell unconscious onto the floor. They recommended that I come see you as soon as possible." Ai replied.

"Is that so? I knew that it would be hard on your system to be around Aine. At this rate... Ai, I need you here all day to make sure you are stable. If you pass out again, I want it to be somewhere where you can treat yourself."

"I understand." Ai nodded.

"For the meantime, can you run a few tasks for me while you stay here?" The professor rubbed his chin. "Can I trust you to stay here to take care of Aine? I need to run out for some errands. I can teach you about how to care for him while I'm not here."

"Of course."

"Good. Now, follow me." Professor Kisaragi lead him to Aine's room. In the room, Aine is still talking to what is assumed to be Reiji.

"Aine, I need you to get off the phone. We need to give you your medications." The professor said. "Ai is going to be here all day to take care of you. If anything happens to him, call me. Same with you, Ai. It's easier to fix you if you happen to break, but a human is a little trickier."

 _ **Does that make Aine more valuable?**_ Ai thought as he nodded again.

"Mhm... I have to go, Reiji. Let's talk later... huh? Yea Ai is here, but he can't tell you where I am. Okay. Heh, yes I miss you too. I told you this a million times. 'Kay. Bye." Aine hung up before laying back down. "Uncle, I'm talking more now." Aine smiled a little weakly.

"That's good, kid. Hand me your arm. You need your shots." The professor took his arm before giving him a shot of something Ai assumes to be vitamins.

"See this, Ai? He needs these every other day to give him more nutrients. Don't worry about it today, but just in case, you should know this. Also, Aine is unable to walk, so you need to take him to the bathroom every now and then even if he isn't asking to go. He is still having trouble eating too-"

"Am not!" Aine argued.

"You dropped your food several times and choked once yesterday. You're being spoon fed for a bit!" His uncle argued back. "Anyways, that's all you need to do to make sure he's alright. If you have any questions, call me okay?"

"Understood."Ai said.

"Good. I knew I can count on you." He patted Ai on the head before walking out the room. "Take care you two!"

"Ai..." Aine said suddenly.

"Hm? Are you hungry?"

"No... well... I don't know, but can we talk for a bit? Uncle forgot to say 'keep Aine entertained.'"

"What do you want to talk about?" Ai asked. Aine blushed a little big and hugged his pillow.

"I was talking with Rei-chan all evening. He was crying and apologizing half the time and I spent my time soothing him... he seemed happy to talk with me again."

"Rei-chan? You're using that nickname?"

"It's really silly, but he told me to call him that. I kinda like it. I like calling him that when we are alone. Is that dumb?'

"He tells everyone to call him that." Ai said bluntly.

"I-I see. Well, if it's still making him happy, I don't mind!" Aine smiled. "I'm still nervous though. He wants... to speak to me in person. but I told him that I'm not ready. I don't want him to see me like this. Being catered to by everyone around me. My speech is also off. I talk much slower than usual and I have problems ready... I want him to see me strong you know?"

"I see..." Ai trailed off. "So you have a crush on him after all?"

"S-Shut up! He is a goofball, but there something about him that is just so... captivating."

Something ached inside Ai. "So that's a yes. I wonder if he feels the same."

"You should ask him, Ai."

"Huh?"

"Ask what he thought of me when we were together in the band... I really hope that he felt the same way. I lost him once, it would be a shame if I lost him again."

 _ **Yes, it would be...**_

"...I'll think about it. for now, it's almost time for you to eat." Ai turned around and nearly left the room.

"Wait! Take me with you. I can use the wheelchair and we can talk together!"

"Hmm... it shouldn't hurt you if you're just sitting... very well."

For the rest of the day, the two hung out. The spent their time chatting and taking care of each other until it got late. The professor still wasn't back, so Ai went ahead and gave Aine a bath before tucking him in to sleep.

"Hey Aine?" Ai asked, pulling the covers over his human copy. "Do you think that my emotions are linked to yours? Like if I had feelings for Reiji, it's because of you?"

"Why? Are you saying you like him?" Aine raised a brow.

"I-I'm not saying anything! He just happened to let me sleep on his shoulder and ever since then, his every mover makes me want to short circuit."

"That's funny, because the same thing happened to me. Don't worry Ai, you will feel normal soon. It's just our bond speaking to you." He spoke. "I'm feeling sleepy now. Thanks for the fun day we had... goodnight, Ai."

And just like that, he fell asleep.

 _You mean Reiji got that close with Kisaragi too? I'm not special?_ Ai thought as he exited the room, nearly bumping into the professor.

"Ai! I'm sorry I got so held up! Where's Aine?"

"Sleeping. I'm heading back myself."

"Wait Ai, have you been alright today?"

"...my systems are normal right now." Ai felt him feeling his forehead.

"You're hot. You are coming to the lab room with me for some repairs. Don't worry, I can charge you here too." Professor Kisaragi grabbed his hand and took him to the lab for a check up. After cooling him down, he took some notes after analyzing the problem.

"You seem to be in an emotional distress. There is something in your life that is causing you to emotionally damage you. It seems to make you overheat when you think about it. I won't pressure you into telling me the problem, but you need to come to terms with it if you don't want to have episodes like these. It can even be confessing to a girl or not worrying about a performance."

"Isn't that because of Aine? He says it's because of a bond us two share."

"It could be that, but I personally think that it's better to listen to what Ai thinks instead of what Aine thinks. It could make you a lot happier." The professor pokes his forehead. "After all, when I saw you boot up for the first time, I saw you as a completely different person. Just because you share the same face with someone, doesn't mean that you share the safe emotion, thoughts, and feelings."

Ai nodded slowly. "So if Aine and I want the same thing, can I also try to have it as well?" The the professor hesitated.

"I suppose so. What do you want anyways?"

 ** _The life that he is taking away from me._**

"...Earlier today, Aine wanted the last piece of cheesecake and I let him have it. I wanted to grab it." He lied. The professor chuckled a bit, buying his lie.

"Ai, you and Aine are like twins. Same on the outside, but still individuals nonetheless. Just because Aine wants something, doesn't mean you should always fork it over."

Keyword: Always. Does Reiji count? Ai closed him eyes, sighing. "Alright then. I understand."

"That's my boy. Now run along. Be careful going home!" He pat his nephew's head. Ai smiled a bit before walking home.

 _That's right! Just because Aine like's Reiji, doesn't mean I should fork him over! I... have time to tell him how I feel..._ Ai's face warmed up. He imagined the thought of Reiji liking him and only him. Ai's hand in his. Reiji pulling him in another hug...

"I can't believe that I..." Ai swallowed.

 **"I'm actually in love with Reiji Kotobuki."**

xXxXxXx

 ** _My heart is pounding, or what I think is a heart..._** Ai took a minute to collect his thoughts. He is now in front of Reiji's door, freaking out about what to say. Maybe he can just say, "Reiji! I'm in love with you!" Like in those over dramatic dramas they watched together.

No too 'cringey.'

How about he says nothing and kisses him on the lips?

No he would hate that. In fact, he would yell at him for being a pervert.

Before Ai could knock, a tired Reiji answered the door.

"Ai, It's late, and practice is tomorrow... do you need something?"

Ai heated up. "Y-You noticed I was here?'

"You were mumbling outside my door. It took me forever to realize that you weren't a serial killer."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"All is forgiven, but why are you here so late?"

"O-Oh... I just got back from the lab, and I didn't notice the t-"

"You went to the lab? Like the one were Aine is staying?"

"Y-Yes, so-"

"Is he alright? He's eating properly? Is he getting enough rest?"

"He's fine now, but-"

"Did he say anything about me? Like him asking if I was alright?" Ai was a little annoyed about Reiji not asking if HE was okay, but he decided to let it go and change the subject.

"...Reiji? Can we talk?"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Every since we got back from tour, I've been realizing something about you."

"Well, what is it?"

"I... l..li..." He is about to overheat is this keeps up any longer."

"I.. I think I developed what humans have, feelings." Ai sighed. Reiji's eye's widened.

"Ai Mikaze... likes me?"

"I thought about it a lot. How Kisaragi and I are different beings, and that I shouldn't always fork over what I hold dear to me" Ai smiled shyly. His face was a bright red. He couldn't believe he just let Reiji know how much he feels. Meanwhile, Reiji looked sad... guilty even.

"Wow... I have to say that I didn't expect you at all to confess to a guy like me. You could've had any other guy."

"But I wanted you..." The robot fidgeted with his thumbs. It's taking a lot of effort not to overheat. He avoided eye contact with Reiji.

"Ai... you know things could never work between us." Reiji said softly. Ai's eyes widened.

"Why not?" He finally looked at Reiji.

"Well... uhm."

"No. I don't understand. You said I can have any guy, but what makes you so different?" Ai raised his voice slightly, loosing the calm tone.

"Ai, are you... a robot?"

Suddenly, everything is spinning. Reiji knew? How? He perfected his hiding so well.

"Aine told me everything." A familiar feeling emerged in Ai. It was the same feeling when STARISH won the SSS. That feeling was frustration.

"He shouldn't have said anything." Ai mumbled.

"Hey, don't get so worked up... it's okay."

"Is it because I'm not human? You think we won't work together?"

"Ai, that's not it."

"Or is it because you love Aine and you decided, 'why go for a robot version of the original?'"

"That's not it at all!"

"Oh, you think I never thought of the fact I can't get old with you, or because of this 'no love' rule that has many contradictions?"

"..."

"So that's your reason?"

"Ai, it's also because, we are both on the same group. If we date, and if something happens, things would just get hostile."

"And rejecting me wouldn't?"

"You're right, which brings me to my second reason. Yes. I think I am in love with Aine. I have been for a while. Hearing his voice again made me fall in love all over again."

Ai was silent for a second. Of course he likes him. _ **It's not his fault for liking someone before he even knew me, but... I still feel gross.**_

"So, was I just Aine's replacement while he vanished?"

Reiji was confused and a little annoyed by that accusation. "Ai, you know that's not true."

"Then why would you treat me the same way you'd treat Aine? _ **Are you trying to drive me insane?"**_ Reiji went silent.

"Ai, I think we both should calm down."

"I can't calm down! Ever since Aine came back, I feel like we've haven't been together much. It's like he's more important because he is a human. I don't even think he cares for you as much as I do."

"Ai..." a warning tone.

"I mean, if he wanted to be with you that much, he wouldn't have up and left you to begin with." _ **I said it. I actually said it.**_

Ai looked at Reiji's face to notice that he looks angry. Ai has struck a nerve.

"That's enough. I understand that rejection hurts, but that doesn't mean you have the right to be insensitive about other people." Reiji wasn't yelling, but he looked serious, cold, and even pissed.

Ai's face softened. He felt gross. He tried to form an excuse. "I just... never felt this way before."

"I don't want to hear any excuses. If acting this out of line is you're saying, then maybe you haven't felt much to begin with."

"..." Ai was stunned. He knew he angered Reiji with insensitive remarks, but he still couldn't help but feel hurt by that statement. He bit his lip and started shaking.

"You're right. I should've stayed emotionless. I was more put together then." His voice was shaky. He noticed his actions are similar to a human crying. Reiji felt bad for being harsh. Horribly bad. Especially now that he notices tears in his eyes.

"Ai, I-"

"I'm going now. Sorry to disturb you. See you at practice tomorrow." Ai turned around and walked away before Reiji said anything else. This idea was dumb. Ai was regretting everything that happened. He was foolish to think he can just run up to someone and outright declare their love. What he regrets most is hurting Reiji. He felt hot. He went into his room and shut the door behind him. Grateful that his kouhais moved out forever ago. He jumped into his bed and started crying. The more he thinks about Reiji's words, the more it upsets him. No matter how many times he reassures himself that androids shouldn't be possessing emotions like these, it still doesn't make the pain go away. Eventually, he forced himself to go into sleep mode in attempt to not overheat.

Out of all the emotions to feel, he had to feel love, the most frustrating one ever.

The next day was the end of Quartet Night's break. They have a music video coming up, and they all started learning the choreography. Ai did not even speak to Reiji. When Reiji tries, Ai ends up making an excuse to not speak to him. Ranmaru and Camus noticed the tension, but they both decided to not intervene unless if it's going to affect the entire group. The thing is, as the days passed, the two came to a conclusion:

Ai has been feeling off recently. He has been more scatterbrained and people have been noticing his sudden shift in mood.

He slips up a lot in practice and has been more stressed out about perfection.

 _ **And it's all that stupid Reijis fault.**_

 _ **XxXxXx**_

 **Author's note:**

 **Annnd that is a wrap! Merry Christmas everyone! To wrap to the year, I decided to release this chapter as well. I hope I was able to display one message about the story:**

 **I do not want to paint any one here as an antagonist against Ai. I want everyone's side to be understood, so everyone's actions can be understood in some sort of way. I realized first chapter that I was painting Aine as the 'bad guy,' so I wanted readers to understand his emotions and actions. Everyone in this story is not 'good' or 'bad.' That's up for the reader to determine. You can argue that Reiji, Aine, or even Ai is in the wrong. I didn't want the story to be black and white, so I wanted emotions to be more complex and diffucult to handle.**

 **In case you haven't noticed, this is not a typical happy-go-lucky yaoi (no shade I love those fanfics bless them.) It is sweet as it is sour.**

 **Anyways I hate long Author's notes. Hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the final chapter soon!**

 **~Mint**


End file.
